Single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) has been used extensively for genetic analysis. Fast and reliable hybridization-based SNP assays have been developed. (See Wang, et al., Large-Scale Identification, Mapping, and Genotyping of Single-Nucleotide Polymorphism's in the Human Genome, Science 280:1077-1082, 1998; Gingeras, et al., Simultaneous Genotyping and Species Identification Using Hybridization Pattern Recognition Analysis of Generic Mycobacterium DNA Arrays, Genome Research 8:435-448, 1998; Halushka, et al., Patterns of Single-Nucleotide Polymorphisms in Candidate Genes for Blood-Pressure Homeostasis, Nature Genetics 22:239-247, 1999; all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.) Computer-implemented methods for discovering polymorphism and determining genotypes are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,659, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. However, there is still need for additional methods for determining genotypes.